As computing and digital imaging technology has advanced, computers have become an increasingly popular platform for managing, viewing, and sharing photographs, video, and other images. Despite this popularity, problems with current systems remain. These problems include, for example, cumbersome processes for identifying regions of photographs showing people, cumbersome processes for labeling regions with names of people in those regions, different names being used to label the same person, and so forth. These problems detract from the usability of such systems, and degrade the user experience.